Kanan Matsuura
Kanan Matsuura is one of the nine main characters of Love Live! Sunshine!!. She is a third year in Uranohoshi Girls' High School. Her image color is green. She is a member of AZALEA, a sub-unit under Aqours and was the original leader of the group itself two years prior to the series before being succeeded by Chika Takami. Background Kanan is a third year student living alone on the offshore island of Awashima with her grandfather, who runs a diving shop there. In the anime, she has a hard time attending classes as she must take care of the shop while her father recovers from a fractured bone. She is able to attend classes from Season 1 Episode 9 onward. Kanan is childhood friends with Chika Takami, You Watanabe, Dia Kurosawa and Mari Ohara. In Season 1 Episode 6, Episode 8 and Episode 9, it is revealed Kanan had actually formed a school idol group with Mari and Dia two years ago, having convinced the former to join. However, Mari had suffered an injury right before their performance, so she and Dia decided to step down and not perform. After Mari travels to study abroad, she becomes more distant to her peers. It is until Mari learns the truth when Kanan reconciles with her old friend, and decides to become a school idol once again. Personality Breezily mature, Kanan rarely sweats the details and usually maintains a calm, cool demeanor, even when at an impass. She loves nature, claiming that she is happy every day just by being able to see the dazzling sun, the blue skies and the sea. Kanan deeply cares for her friends, being very supportive and and often putting their needs above her own, going to great lengths to ensure they get what she thinks is best for them. However, due to this, Kanan can fail to realize the others' feelings the same way she does, and she will go to the same lengths to hide the truth if it will hurt the person. This particularly caused her friend, Mari, to accept the chance of studying abroad when in reality she didn't want to, as Mari was content with being with her friends. After Mari goes to study abroad, this causes Kanan to live with the weight of her lie, acting much more distant and aloof to her friends, especially to Mari when she returns a year and a half later to Uranohoshi. When Mari learns the truth in Season 1 Episode 9, confronting Kanan and expressing how much she cares for her, Kanan finally reconciles with her old friend, stops being distant, and becomes friendly once again. Kanan is shown to have a soft side. She is afraid of strange, creaking sounds as seen in Season 2 Episode 2, and afraid of heights as seen in Season 2 Episode 8. She also likes hugs, and will often hug her friends if given the opportunity. Kanan is not too talkative in the anime since since she entered Aqours she speaks little and does not relate to most of the girls other than Chika, Mari and Dia. Clubs and Hobbies She is talented in diving and ship handling, likely from being brought up in a diving-gear shop. She also loves astronomical observation and swimming. She has incredible stamina as she often goes diving and jogs everyday in the morning, which causes the rest of Aqours to find it difficult to keep up with her. During practice, she leads the training of the group. Other Data :Note: '''Dengeki G's Magazine' is a monthly magazine that is part of the Love Live! and Love Live! Sunshine!! multimedia projects. As it is usually the first source of news for all major projects under these titles, its monthly sections will detail how the project has progressed over time. The issues are usually published a month ahead of time. For example, the July 2010 issue would've been released on 30th May 2010.'' |} |} |} |} Video Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Chronology Gallery :Please refer to this character's Image Gallery. Trivia *In real life, her diving shop is based on the frog museum in Awashima Marine Park. References es:Kanan Matsuura ja:松浦果南 it:Kanan Matsuura Category:Characters Category:School Idol Category:Love Live! Sunshine!! Characters Category:Love Live! Sunshine!! Category:Aqours Member Category:Uranohoshi Girls' High School Affiliate